mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок
Русская стенограмма = :спорят :Клиентка: Что?! :Дэззлингс: вокализируют :Ария Блэйз: вздыхает Это вряд ли стоило таких усилий, Адажио. Мне надоел фаст-фуд. Я хочу нормальной еды. :Адажио Дэззл: Энергия в этом мире не такая же, как в Эквестрии. Здесь мы можем получить только такую силу. :Ария Блейз: Грх! Лучше мне не оказываться в таком ужасном месте! :Адажио Дэззл: саркастично Правда? А мне здесь нравится! :Соната Даск: Ты серьёзно? Я считаю, что это место — ужасное. :Ария Блейз: А я думаю, это ты ужасная, Соната. :Соната Даск: Да? А я думаю, что ты... :Адажио Дэззл: Эргх! Я вам вот что скажу: от того, что я застряла тут с вами двумя, этот мир не становится стиснутыми зубами лучше. :радуга :Адажио Дэззл: Ах! Вы почувствовали?! Вы знаете, что это? :Соната Даск и Ария Блейз: Нет. :Адажио Дэззл: Это эквестрийская магия! :Ария Блейз: Но в этом мире нет эквестрийской магии. :Адажио Дэззл: Теперь есть. И мы её используем, чтобы заставить всех в этом убогом, маленьком мирке нас обожать! :болтают :Сансет Шиммер: Вам помочь? :Эппл Блум: А, нет, спасибо. Мы справимся. :Сансет Шиммер: О. Ну ладно. :Пинки Пай: Сансет Шиммер! Мы здесь! :шепчутся :Сансет Шиммер: вздыхает Я и представить не могла, что здесь будет вся школа. :Рарити: По моему мнению, получилась весьма красочная афиша. :Пинки Пай: И она пахнет кексом! :Флаттершай: Правда? нюхает :Пинки Пай: Я заменила краску глазурью! :Эпплджек: Э, Флаттершай, у тебя немножко, э... :Флаттершай: Стёрла? :Эпплджек: Хе-хе, не совсем. :Директор Селестия: Добрый день, ученики! Я только хотела сказать вам, как мне приятно, что многие из вас собираются участвовать в первом в истории Музыкальном фестивале талантов Школы Кантерлота! :радуются :Директор Селестия: Это замечательная возможность собрать денег для всех факультативных программ. Так что продолжайте работать над этими постерами и афишами. Думаю, это будет одно из самых волнующих и захватывающих мероприятий в Школе Кантерлота со времён Осеннего бала. :Сансет Шиммер: Ах! Похоже, они никогда меня не простят. :Флаттершай: Но ты и правда была не очень хорошей на Осеннем балу. :Сансет Шиммер: Демон. Я превратилась в яростную демонессу. :Пинки Пай: И попыталась превратить всех в зомби подростков для своей личной армии! :Рарити: О, дорогая, у тебя есть мы, и мы простили тебя за твои прошлые... кхм-кхм... ошибочки. :Эпплджек: Если честно, я бы сказала, что всё пережитое ещё больше сплотило всех в Школе Кантерлота! :Сансет Шиммер: аплодирует :Рарити: смеётся Мне до сих пор не верится, что это бывает, когда мы играем! О! Мне нужно поискать новые аксессуары! Что-то, что будешь лучше смотреться на наших хвостиках. Оо! Может, какие-нибудь клипсы для этих шикарных ушек. :Эпплджек: Мне интересно, почему это происходит. Принцесса Искорка забрала свою корону в Эквестрию. Разве это не должно означать, что она увезла с собой всю магию? :Радуга Дэш: Хех, да? Но благодаря этому моя группа становится просто потрясающей! :Рарити: Ох! Твоя группа? :Радуга Дэш: Да! Это была моя идея организовать Рэйнбумс для участия в фестивале. Плюс я солистка и гитаристка. :в дверь :Флэш Сентри: Э, я услышал вас с улицы. Вы звучите очень слаженно. :Радуга Дэш: Мы над этим работаем. Рарити до сих пор чуть запаздывает во втором куплете, а над соло Эпплджек ещё нужно поработать. К фестивалю они будут готовы, обещаю. :Флэш Сентри: Э, а не должен ли прийти кто-то из, э... ваших не местных друзей? Это же особый благотворительный фестиваль. :Эпплджек: Прости, Флэш. Не думаю, что Искорка в ближайшее время появится в Кантерлоте. :Флэш Сентри: смеётся А, ну да. Ладно. Я просто подумал, что надо спросить. Э, удачи вам, пока. :стук :Рарити: хихикает Похоже, кое-кто влюбился по уши. Сансет Шиммер О. Прости. Вечно забываю, что вы с Флэшем раньше встречались. :Сансет Шиммер: Не страшно. Флэш — отличный парень и всё такое, но он мне никогда не нравился. Я только использовала его, чтоб стать популярнее. Эх! Прежняя я была просто ужасной, правда? :Рарити: Угу.. :Радуга Дэш, Эпплджек и Флаттершай: Угу, да и т. п. :Пинки Пай: Да! :Эпплджек: Но самое важное — то, что ты изменилась. :Сансет Шиммер: Спасибо, Эпплджек, но я не уверена, что все в школе считают так же, как и ты. :из микрофона :Заместитель Директора Луна: Сансет Шиммер, пожалуйста, подойди в главное фойе. :Сансет Шиммер: Надо бежать. Я ведь вызвалась показать новичкам школу. Думаю, будет лучше, если они познакомятся со мной настоящей до того, как им расскажут про меня прежнюю. :Радуга Дэш: У нас ещё есть несколько минут до обеда. Как насчёт того, чтобы сыграть так, чтобы мне понравилось?Тут вообще-то речь шла о песне «Нравлюсь я себе такой» (ср. "What do you say we do "Awesome As I Wanna Be"?" :Флаттершай: Э, Радуга? Может, мы споём песню, которую я написала? :Радуга Дэш: Не сейчас. :Флаттершай: Ох. Хорошо. :Радуга Дэш: аккорд :Сансет Шиммер: Привет. Вам я должна устроить экскурсию? :Адажио Дэззл: Да, это мы. :Сансет Шиммер: Школа Кантерлота замечательная. Вы её полюбите. :Адажио Дэззл: О, да, мы чувствуем, что в этом месте... есть что-то магическое. :Сансет Шиммер: Это научная лаборатория. Там компьютерный кабинет. О! А в эти выходные у нас будет большой музыкальный фестиваль! Вся школа просто на ушах стоит с подготовкой. :Адажио Дэззл: Ах! Музыкальный фестиваль? :Сансет Шиммер: Уверена, раз вы новенькие, Директор Селестия позволит вам участвовать, если вам интересно. :Ария Блейз: Вообще-то мы время от времени поём. :Соната Даск: Аллё? Мы поём постоянно! Так мы заставляем людей делать то, что нам нужно. :Адажио Дэззл: ворчит :Соната Даск: Я сказала что-то не то? :Адажио Дэззл: Ты, наверно, хотела сказать, что участие в этом концерте может стать отличной возможностью познакомиться с другими учениками. :Соната Даск: О-о, да. Именно это. Я имела в виду именно это. Имела в виду. :Ария Блейз: Конечно, ты бы это и сказала, если бы не была такой глупой. :Соната Даск: Сама такая! :Адажио Дэззл: Не обращай внимания. Они обе странные. :Ария Блейз и Соната Даск: Хмм. :толчок :Сансет Шиммер: смех Какая прелесть. Где вы... :Адажио Дэззл: смеётся Прости. Эти кулоны очень много значат для нас. И нам бы не хотелось, чтобы с ними что-то случилось. :болтают :Эпплджек: Ну, как экскурсия? :Сансет Шиммер: Даже не знаю. Эти девочки, с ними... было что-то не так. :Пинки Пай: Не так — вот так? Или вот так? Или... Или так... :Радуга Дэш: Дадим ей возможность самой рассказать. :Сансет Шиммер: Нечего рассказывать. Я не могу понять, в чём дело. Они просто вели себя со мной... как-то странно. Может, с ними уже кто-то поговорил. Рассказал о том, что я делала. вздыхает Так важно произвести хорошее первое впечатление. :Флаттершай: Ха-ха. О, возможно, дело не в этом. :Адажио Дэззл: Это он, девочки. Момент, которого мы ждали. :Соната Даск: Обед?! :Адажио Дэззл: стонет Шанс вернуть нашу истинную эквестрийскую магию. :Соната Даск: О. Точно. :Адажио Дэззл: Наши голоса достаточно сильны, чтобы заставить их захотеть что-то так сильно, что они будут за это драться. :Ария Блейз: Значит, действуем, как обычно? Спровоцируем беспорядки, а потом зарядимся негативной энергией? саркастично Нам нужен план, Адажио. :Адажио Дэззл: Всё будет не так, как раньше! Там есть эквестрийская магия. Их негативная энергия даст необходимую нам силу, чтобы заполучить весь этот мир в наше распоряжение. :Соната Даск: Но потом-то можно пойти и пообедать? Сегодня вторник, дают тако! :Адажио Дэззл: Просто следуй за мной. :Ария Блейз: Или за мной. :Адажио Дэззл: За мной! :спорят :Пинки Пай: Ооо. Так вот что с ними не так. :Сансет Шиммер: Эти трое явно владеют какой-то тёмной магией. А иначе как можно объяснить то, что там произошло? :Эпплджек: Не волнуйся. Мы сообщим обо всём этом Директору Селестии — и этих девчонок выгонят отсюда в два счёта. Ей меньше всего нужно, чтобы ещё одно школьное мероприятие было испорчено какими-то силами зла. Сансет Э, без обид. :Сансет Шиммер: вздыхает Всё в порядке. :Директор Селестия: Тёмная магия? В это очень трудно поверить. Эти девочки уже приходили ко мне в кабинет и были просто очаровательными. :Заместитель Директора Луна: Возможно, Сансет Шиммер стремится выставить кого-нибудь в дурном свете, чтобы её поведение на Осеннем балу поскорее забылось. :Сансет Шиммер: Я понимаю, почему вы можете так говорить, но... :Радуга Дэш: Это совсем не так! Мы видели всё произошедшее в столовой своими глазами! :Директор Селестия: Да, но ведь ваша группа тоже будет участвовать в фестивале. :Радуга Дэш: Да. :Заместитель Директора Луна: А может, вы просто боитесь, что Дэззлингс перейдут вам дорогу? :Эпплджек: «Дэззлингс»? :Директор Селестия: Это название их группы. Поэтому они приходили ко мне раньше, чтобы заявить о своём участии. Даже спели нам с Завучем Луной небольшую песенку. :Эпплджек: Правда? :Директор Селестия: Да. И мы напротив, считаем, что устроить Конкурс групп — блестящая идея. :Флаттершай: Не могу поверить, что Директор Селестия и Замдиректора Луна на их стороне. :Радуга Дэш: Они добрались до всех. :Пинки Пай: Не до всех! :Эпплджек: Пинки Пай права. Когда Дэззлингс пели, на нас это не подействовало. Мы были как будто под защитой. :Радуга Дэш: Так давайте с ними разберёмся! Мы уже имели дело с тёмной магией раньше и сумели дать ей хорошего пинка! Э, без обид. :Сансет Шиммер: вздыхает Всё в порядке. Опять. :Флаттершай: Но тогда здесь была Искорка. Возможно, в нас есть какая-то магия, но она выходит только, когда мы играем музыку. И я точно не знаю, как её использовать... чтобы дать кому-нибудь пинка. :Рарити: вздыхает Вот бы передать сообщение Искорке. Она бы помогла нам снять с наших друзей заклинание Дэззлингс. :Радуга Дэш: Что ж, этого не будет. Портал ведь закрыт. :Рарити: ахает ахает :Радуга Дэш: И что-то мне подсказывает, что там, где она сейчас, нет мобильных телефонов. :Сансет Шиммер: У меня есть идея, как можно связаться с Принцессой Искоркой! :шелест :Сансет Шиммер: Когда я была ученицей Принцессы Селестии ещё в Эквестрии, она дала мне это. Я сохранила её даже после того, как забросила учёбу. Глубоко в душе, наверно, я знала, что совершаю большую ошибку, и хотела иметь способ с ней связаться. Может, она до сих пор работает. :Рарити: Это книга, дорогая. Что значит «она до сих пор работает»? :Сансет Шиммер: Ну, когда я писала в ней что-то, оно появлялось на страницах книги в библиотеке Принцессы Селестии. Я напишу сообщение ей, чтобы она передала его Принцессе Искорке. :Радуга Дэш: Так чего же мы ждём? Давайте писать! :Сансет Шиммер: вздыхает Как давно я не писала этих слов. "Дорогая Принцесса Селестия..." :Посыльный пони: Принцесса. Куда отнести эти книги от Принцессы Селестии? :Сумеречная Искорка: В библиотеку. Третья дверь слева. :Посыльный пони: Даже эту, которая светится и вибрирует? :жужжание :переворачиваются :Флаттершай: Что это, Искорка? :Сумеречная Искорка: Похоже на сообщение Принцессе Селестии от моих друзей из Школы Кантерлота. :Рарити: Но как такое возможно? :Сумеречная Искорка: Понятия не имею, но... похоже, им нужна моя помощь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Судя по тому, как их описала Сансет Шиммер, думаю, эти новые девочки ужасно похожи... на сирен. :Пинки Пай: Только не сирены! шепчет к Флаттершай Хотя я не знаю, кто это такие! :Сумеречная Искорка: Сирены — это три прекрасных, но опасных существа, которые обладают силой очаровывать пони своей музыкой. Но чтобы поддерживать эти силы, они должны были питаться негативной энергией и недоверием остальных. Чем больше они потребляли этой негативной энергии, тем сильнее становились их глаза и тем дальше они могли распространять свою тёмную магию. :Флаттершай: Мне как-то не очень нравится эта история. :Сумеречная Искорка: Если бы сирены выбрались, они бы разделили и подчинили себе всю Эквестрию. Но Стар Свирл Бородатый этого не допустил. По слухам, он нашёл способ заточить их в другом мире — там, где, по его убеждению, магия была потеряна. Это тот самый мир, в котором живут мои друзья из Школы Кантерлота. :Эпплджек: Но ведь Стар Свирл отправил их туда много лет назад. Как получилось, что они появились сейчас? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не знаю. Но если моя догадка верна и в Школу Кантерлота пришли сирены, заклятие, которое они наложили,— это только начало. Я нужна моим друзьям. Я должна к ним вернуться. :Радуга Дэш: Не хочу лопать твой мыльный пузырь, Искорка, но связь между их миром и Эквестрией будет невозможна ещё очень долгое время. :Пинки Пай: Ладно, во-первых, если речь идёт о пузыриках, то почему не я об этом рассказываю?! И во-вторых, если связь совсем невозможна, то как Сансет Шиммер смогла передать Искорке сообщение? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! Пинки, ты гений! :Пинки Пай: Да, этого не отнять. Радуге Дэш Так что насчёт пузырей... :ручной работы :Сумеречная Искорка: ...А интервал между двумя точками рассчитывается как квадратный корень из суммы квадратов расстояния между точками вдоль трёх пространственных измерений. :Спайк: Повтори-ка? :Пинки Пай: Ну как же! Она возьмёт магию отсюда и отправит её туда. Это откроет портал, и она сможет в любой момент, когда захочет, перебраться отсюда туда. Отсюда туда. Отсюда туда. Отсюда туда! Отсюда туда! Отсюда... :Эпплджек: Мы поняли тебя! :Сумеречная Искорка: Теперь посмотрим, работает ли это. :звуки :Главные персонажи: Оооо... :разряд :Главные персонажи: Ааааа... :Эпплджек: А мы разве не можем отправиться с тобой на этот раз? :Сумеречная Искорка: Лучше не надо. Это может всё осложнить, если вдруг в Школе Кантерлота вас всех окажется по двое. :Остальные главные персонажи: соглашаются :Спайк: Но я'' же могу пойти? В Школе Кантерлота нет второго ''меня. А верный помощник тебе всегда пригодится. :Сумеречная Искорка: Угу. :Спайк: Да! :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы ненадолго. :Пинки Пай: писк :Сумеречная Искорка: Готов, Спайк? :Спайк: скрипят дует когтями Готов! :Радуга Дэш: вздыхает Я начинаю думать, что она не придёт. :Сансет Шиммер, Эпплджек, Рарити, Флаттершай, Радуга Дэш и Пинки Пай: Искорка! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох. Я вернулась. :Остальные главные персонажи: Искорку :Сумеречная Искорка: У меня плохие новости насчёт тех новеньких. :Остальные главные персонажи: реакция :Рарити: Ужасно, что тебе пришлось вернуться сюда в такое время. Нам столько всего предстоит наверстать! :Эпплджек: Для начала, некий гитарист с синими волосами как раз спрашивал о тебе. :Сумеречная Искорка: восторженно Флэш Сентри спрашивал обо мне?! горло Как мило, правда? молочный коктейль :Рарити: Может быть, ты поделишься новостями из своего мира? :Спайк: Теперь у неё официальный титул. фанфару Она Принцесса дружбы! :Сансет Шиммер: Ого, это впечатляет. Ты действительно лучшая ученица Принцессы Селестии. :Спайк: У неё есть собственный замок! :Рарити: Что, замок?! У тебя собственный замок??! Э... горло Оо, чудесно. :Сумеречная Искорка: А здесь что новенького? Кроме того, что ваша школа стала мишенью для опасных магических существ из Эквестрии? :Радуга Дэш: Да, это не единственная странная вещь, которая случилась после того, как ты уехала. Потрясающе, да? Это происходит, когда мы играем. :Сумеречная Искорка: Хмм. Моя корона вернулась в Эквестрию, но, должно быть, часть её магии осталась здесь. И теперь, когда мы все снова вместе, мы можем использовать эту магию против сирен. Как мы смогли использовать её против Сансет Шиммер, когда она превратилась в того ужасного крылатого монстра! Без обид. :Сансет Шиммер: недовольно Я не обижаюсь. Я к этому привыкла. :Радуга Дэш: Они не поймут, что их сразило! каратиста :Эпплджек: Теперь, когда Искорка вернулась, нам не о чем волноваться. :Флаттершай: Ох, я уверена, я'' смогу найти о чём поволноваться. Но это точно будут не сирены. :'Сумеречная Искорка': Чем скорее мы это сделаем, тем лучше. Есть мысли, где могут быть Дэззлингс? :'Пинки Пай': молочный коктейль вздыхает Сегодня будет вечеринка для всех групп, участвующих в фестивале! Там будут и Дэззлингс. :'Сумеречная Искорка': Придётся испортить им вечеринку. :'Пинки Пай': писк :спорят :'Флэш Сентри': вздыхает Возьму ещё сока! :хрясь! :'Флэш Сентри': Искорка? :'Сумеречная Искорка': Э, вечно, мы, сталкиваемся, с тобой? :'Флэш Сентри': Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты вернулась из-за этого фестиваля, да? :'Сумеречная Искорка': Что-то вроде того. :'Флэш Сентри': Хе-хе. Никакого ''соперничества и не будет. Никто не хочет победы так сильно, как моя группа! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты извини, я всего на минутку. :учеников становятся громче :Адажио Дэззл: удивление О да! Всё идёт по плану! Здесь столько напряжения, что оно в любой момент лопнет, как пузырик, и вырвется наружу! :Соната Даск: Ты про фруктовый сок? Знала, что переборщила с яблочным! :Адажио Дэззл: Дело не во фруктовом соке, а в нас! :Ария Блейз: Да, но сок тоже ужасен. :Соната Даск: Что ты знаешь о хорошем фруктовом соке? :Ария Блейз: Уж побольше, чем ты! :Соната Даск: Вот и нет! :Ария Блейз: Вот и да! :Адажио Дэззл: Это только начало, девочки. Представьте, в каком напряжении они будут к тому моменту, когда начнётся Конкурс групп. :Сумеречная Искорка: Никакого Конкурса групп не будет! Об этом мы позаботимся! Ладно, девочки, за дело! Дружба — это чудо! :молчание :кашляет :Радуга Дэш: Э, в прошлый раз вроде были радуги, лазерные лучи? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не понимаю. Мы снова вместе. Почему не получается? :Спайк: Вам нужно действовать и сделать то самое «волшебство дружбы». :Сумеречная Искорка: Я пытаюсь, Спайк. Я думала, когда мы встанем вместе против магии сирен, магия, которая нам нужна, чтобы их победить, возникнет сама. Так это было раньше. :Адажио Дэззл: Да, кстати, о прогоне! По-моему, эта группа всерьёз настроена победу! Хотя они слегка самоуверенны. Заявляют, что никакого конкурса не будет. Похоже, они думают, что это уже дело решённое. :Трикси Луламун: Ну вот ещё! За дело возьмётся Великая и Могучая Трикси! :Флэш Сентри: Уймись, Трикси! Мы лучшая группа в Кантерлоте! :Эппл Блум: Нет! Победят Искатели знаков отличия! :спорят ещё громче :Адажио Дэззл: Думаю, мы, возможно, нашли то, что искали. Точнее, оно само нас нашло. :Ария Блейз: себя :Адажио Дэззл: Магия!! Разве вы не видите?! Все остальные находятся под действием нашего заклинания. Но не эти девочки. Они особенные. :Сумеречная Искорка: Это бессмысленно. Я должна была создать искру, которая помогла бы нам разрушить их заклятие. Так это работало раньше. :Сансет Шиммер: Но чтобы победить меня, ты вытянула магию с короны, которая была на мне. Магия сирен рождается в их музыке. Может, вам нужно использовать такую же магию, чтобы победить их. А... может, и нет. :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет. По-моему, ты права. :Сансет Шиммер: Правда? :Сумеречная Искорка: Значит, вы меняетесь, когда играете музыку, верно? :Эпплджек: Ага. Уши, хвосты и всё такое. :Сумеречная Искорка: Значит, чтобы победить сирен, нужно сыграть музыкальное заклятие противоядия! :Флаттершай: Что-то вроде песни? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ага. И чтобы освободить всех, на кого подействовало заклятие, нам нужно, чтоб все его услышали. :Остальные главные персонажи: Хмм... :Рарити: Ах! Конкурс групп! Там точно все соберутся в одном месте одновременно. :Эпплджек: А претендентом на победу будет Рэйнбумс. :Рарити: И, как мне кажется, ты, Искорка, только что стала новой участницей Рэйнбумс. :Остальные главные персонажи: и радуются :Пинки Пай: Итак, на чём будешь играть? Треугольник? динь Сусафон? трубит Терминбокс? на терминбоксе Это так волшебно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мне придётся слишком долго учиться играть на чём-то вроде этого. Я буду петь. :Радуга Дэш: Ты хочешь быть солисткой? Вообще-то это моя роль. Они моя группа. :Эпплджек: Это наша группа! Если она хочет быть солисткой, хорошо. Она и её магия помогут нам одержать победу. :Радуга Дэш: А, ну ладно, круто. А я тогда воспользуюсь моментом, чтобы отточить моё бесподобное мастерство соло гитариста. :Сумеречная Искорка: Это только временно. И нам не нужно выигрывать в Конкурсе групп. Нам нужно только выступить в первом туре состязаний. :Радуга Дэш: Тогда давайте выучим это музыкальное заклинание! :Сумеречная Искорка: В том-то и дело. Я не знаю таких. :Остальные главные персонажи: Чтоо... :Сумеречная Искорка: Но уверена, я придумаю, как его написать. :Спайк: Безусловно! Искорка может создавать заклинания как никто другой. Собственно, так она и стала принцессой Эквестрии. :Сумеречная Искорка: Технически, я помогла закончить заклинание. И там всё было не совсем так, Спайк. :Спайк: Да, без разницы. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я придумала. Спайку Пошли! :Эпплджек: Ты куда? :Сумеречная Искорка: В последний раз мы со Спайком здесь провели ночь в библиотеке. :Пинки Пай: Вы ненормальные?! Мы же лучшие подруги! Пижамная вечеринка у меня дома! :видео-игры :Пинки Пай: Статус обновлён. Оки-доки-локи! :камеры смартфона :видео-игры продолжаются :Радуга Дэш: консоль :Эпплджек: Эй! Я бы вот-вот победила! :Радуга Дэш: Сомневаюсь. Искорка, как дела с заклинанием? :Сумеречная Искорка: А? О, э, хорошо. Прекрасно. Флаттершай Спасибо, что разрешила мне взять твой блокнот. Хорошая песня получилась для Рэйнбумс. :Флаттершай: Спасибо. вздыхает Надеюсь, когда-нибудь у нас будет шанс её исполнить. :Радуга Дэш: смеётся :Эпплджек: Грх! :Рарити: Искорка, думаю, я выскажу общее мнение: не знаю, что бы мы делали, если бы ты не вернулась, чтобы нам помочь. :Остальные главные персонажи: А-га. :звонок :Пинки Пай: А вот и пицца! :ужжии! :Сумеречная Искорка: вздыхает :Пинки Пай: Пиццу будешь? :открывается :закрывается :Остальные главные персонажи: храпят :открывается :Сумеречная Искорка: плюётся Нет. Ничего не получится. :Сансет Шиммер: Эй, Искорка. Ещё не спишь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я искала заклинание. У нас будет только одна попытка. Оно должно быть идеальным. :Сансет Шиммер: Нам очень повезло, что ты здесь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мне все вокруг об этом говорят. :Сансет Шиммер: Кому может понадобиться столько взбитых сливок? Должно быть, приятно, когда все обращаются к тебе за решением своих проблем... а не ждут от тебя неприятностей. :Сумеречная Искорка: То, что все от тебя чего-то ждут, не гарантирует того, что это случится. :Сансет Шиммер: Да, но это не мешает им этого ждать. :Сумеречная Искорка: Это всё усложняет, потому что меньше всего на свете тебе хочется... :Сумеречная Искорка и Сансет Шиммер: ...всех подвести. :Сансет Шиммер: Ааах! :Мод: Голыш проголодался. :Сансет Шиммер: Мне до сих пор не верится, что она сестра Пинки Пай. :Сумеречная Искорка: Как и мне! :Сансет Шиммер: зевает Пойду-ка я спать. Удачи в поисках заклинания. Хотя она тебе не нужна. Это ведь такая мелочь в сравнении с тем, с чем тебе приходится иметь дело как принцессе Эквестрии. :Сумеречная Искорка: Сансет Шиммер? ...Забудь. Это не важно. Нет, я должна с этим справиться. Должна. :Спайк: Э, это уже... намного лучше, чем... было последние пять раз. Хе-хе-хе. :Большой Маки: Н-нет. :Спайк: хнычет :Радуга Дэш: По-моему, вполне очевидно, что не так с этим заклинанием. :Эпплджек: Ты превратила то, что мы должны были исполнять вместе, в пятиминутное соло на гитаре? :Радуга Дэш: Мне нужно хоть чем-то прикрыть слабину! А вы даже не пытаетесь! :Флаттершай: Я пытаюсь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ничего. смех Всё будет хорошо. Ещё раз, сначала! :Рарити: А может, сделаем небольшой перерыв, примерите пока костюмы, которые я приготовила. Мне особенно нравится вот этот. Конечно, мы всегда можем выбрать что-то более современное. :Эпплджек: Мы хотим спасти школу. Хватит приставать с нарядами! :Рарити: робота Нарядов много не бывает! :Пинки Пай: Она хотела разрядить обстановку! Ну разве такой должна быть группа? по тарелке сердито :Сансет Шиммер: У вас на это нет времени! Вы должны быть на Конкурсе групп уже через пятнадцать минут! :Главные персонажи: Ах! Ой! :Сумеречная Искорка: Что? Но заклинание ещё не готово! Если мы его сыграем в первом туре и оно не подействует, сирены узнают, что мы задумали, и не дадут нам его сыграть! :скрип! :Эпплджек: Тогда нам нужно выиграть время, чтобы ты смогла ещё над ним поработать! :Рарити: И как ты предлагаешь это сделать? :Радуга Дэш: Мы будем по-настоящему состязаться в конкурсе! Я снова буду солировать, и мы продержимся до финала! Активируем наше заклинание! Искорке Ты ведь закончишь с ним к финалу? :Спайк: Конечно. закончит. Для Сумеречной Искорки не бывает нерешаемых проблем. Ведь так, Искорка? :Сумеречная Искорка: очень уверенно Так. :Радуга Дэш: Тогда вперёд выигрывать конкурс! :Директор Селестия: Начинаем первый в истории Школы Кантерлота Конкурс музыкальных групп. Уверена, что выскажу общее мнение, когда скажу, что это самое замечательное, что мы до настоящего момента делали в этой школе! :радуются :Директор Селестия: Мы так рады, что три новенькие ученицы вдохновили нас на то, чтобы превратить это мероприятие в нечто увлекательное! :Заместитель Директора Луна: Но, поскольку это конкурс, мы можем выбрать только одного победителя. Кто же им станет? :спорят :Адажио Дэззл: Вы чувствуете, девочки? Наша истинная мощь возвращается. :Ария Блейз и Соната Даск: хохочут :Адажио Дэззл: А ведь мы ещё даже не получили доступ к самой сильной магии. :Ария Блейз: Но на Рэйнблоссомс, или как там они называются, наше заклятие не подействовало. И как же мы собираемся добраться до их магии? :Адажио Дэззл: Рэйнбумс попадут так же, как и все остальные. Их только нужно чуть подтолкнуть в нужном направлении. У меня такое чувство, что все здесь с радостью дадут им пинок. :Снипс ::битбокс :Снэйлс ::О да! Снипс и Снэйлс на сцене, йо! :Снипс ::Меня зовут Эм Си Снипс, я знакомству рад. ::Люблю пироги и не ем салат! :Снэйлс ::Я Ди Джей Снэззи Снэйлс, к битве готов, ::Беру вёдра на пляж и обожаю китов! :Снипс ::битбокс ::Для меня оранжевый цвет — номер один, ::Мои рифмы легки и лучше, чем... чем... :Снэйлс ::Чем апельсин, йо! :Снипс ::Да! :Снэйлс ::Да! :Снипс ::Это так! :и Снэйлс ::битбокс и фристайл :Снэйлс ::Йо-йо, мы стоим на сцене и читаем для вас! :и Снэйлс ::битбокс и фристайл :Снипс ::Йо! Это случилось! :Снэйлс ::О да! :Снипс ::Снипс и Снэйлс здесь и сейчас! :микрофона :Директор Селестия: Пожалуйста, не бросайте микрофоны. :Снипс: Да! Бам! :Снэйлс: смеётся :Снипс: Вам в лицо, Рэйнбумс! :Эпплджек: Мы знаем одну группу, которая не будет стоять у нас на пути к финалу. :Радуга Дэш: Давай отожжём! :Пинки Пай: Стойте! А где Рарити? :Рарити: Ох! Здесь! Я здесь! задыхается :края звенят :Рарити: Мы же выступаем перед зрителями. Чтобы я не надела что-нибудь шикарное? Хмф. :Эпплджек ''': О нет... :болтают :Сумеречная Искорка': Мы должны быть достаточно хороши, чтобы удержаться, но не ''слишком, чтобы не дать сиренам видеть в нас магию. Чтобы они ни о чём не догадались. :Радуга Дэш: Быть крутыми, чтобы победить, но недостаточно крутыми, чтобы не показать свои уши, хвосты и радуги. То есть... снизить крутость процентов на двадцать. :Пинки Пай: Раз! Два! :Директор Селестия и Заместитель Директора Луна: аплодируют :Рарити: Всё пропало! Всё пропало! :Эпплджек: Рарити, ты что, пыталась сделать так, чтоб мы проиграли?! :Рарити: О! Я не виновата! Это был саботаж! :Эпплджек: Да, ясно, кто бы это ни сделал, это было бы невозможно, если бы ты не настояла, чтобы мы оделись... вот так! Нам нужно звучать хорошо! Ты по какой причине этого не поняла? :Радуга Дэш: А что было с конфетти, Пинки Пай? Как я должна играть соло, если в струнах застряли бумажки?! :Флаттершай: Это очень сильно мешает... :Пинки Пай: Ха! Сказала та, кто всё время убегала от света! Свет! :Сансет Шиммер: И всё равно вы звучали лучше, чем большинство других групп. Уверена, вы пройдёте следующий тур. Но это будет неважно, если заклинание не будет готово. Вам нужно найти место для репетиции, где сирены не смогут вас услышать. :Дерпи: на музыкальной пиле :Сумеречная Искорка: Не нужно репетировать в классе. смешок Мы должны перестать вот так налетать друг на друга. :Флэш Сентри: напарникам Парни, вы ничего не слышали? :"Броули Битс": Э-э. :"Ринго": Нет. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я сказала, мы должны перестать... :Флэш Сентри: Вот опять. Это так раздражает. :Сумеречная Искорка: Почему ты так себя ведёшь? Я думала, мы друзья. :Флэш Сентри: Да. а потом ты вдруг решила вернуться, чтобы победить меня в Конкурсе групп. Я хочу выиграть, а ты хочешь вырвать победу! Тоже мне друг. :Сумеречная Искорка: Дело не в этом... :Эпплджек: Пойдём, Искорка. У нас есть дела. :Флэш Сентри: Ты правда думаешь, что сможешь помочь им?! Ха! Спорим, ты вообще не понимаешь, что делаешь! :Адажио Дэззл: смешок Уже слёзы? А ведь это только первый тур. :Ария Блейз и Соната Даск: смеются :Директор Селестия: Следующей на сцену выйдет группа Трикси и Иллюзии. :Адажио Дэззл: Лучше вернуться. Мы выступаем после Трикси. :Сансет Шиммер: Вам это с рук не сойдёт. :Адажио Дэззл: Потому что тебе не сошло? О, мы всё о тебе знаем, Сансет Шиммер. Ну и репутацию ты себе заработала в школе Кантерлота. :Сансет Шиммер: Я изменилась! Сейчас всё гораздо лучше! :Ария Блейз: Ждёшь своего часа, пока твои подружки вовсю развлекаются? :Адажио Дэззл: О да, вы с ними так близки. И тем не менее... тебя они не позвали в группу. :Ария Блейз: Возможно, боятся, что никто не позволит тебе играть, если она будет в группе. :Соната Даск: Как жаль! Очень жаль! :Адажио Дэззл: Если тебя это хоть немного утешит, к тому моменту, как мы закончим, никто про тебя даже не вспомнит. :Адажио Дэззл: Запомните. Прибережём самое сладкое на тот момент, когда вернётся наша полная мощь. :Сансет Шиммер: Ну вот и всё! Последний тур — и вы в финале! Если, конечно, вы ещё не готовы спеть ваше заклинание. :Эпплджек: Не волнуйся, Искорка. Финал будет только завтра. Нам нужно ещё немного порепетировать, прежде чем выходить на сцену. Мы тебя не подведём! :Остальные главные персонажи: "Конечно!" и. т. п :Сумеречная Искорка: Вы меня не подведёте... :Флаттершай: Э, мне просто интересно, мы ведь ещё ни разу не играли ни одной моей песни... :Радуга Дэш: Мы должны спеть «Я потрясающая и такой хочу быть». :Флаттершай: Даже не знаю, зачем я спросила... :Луламун ::...Козырь мной припасён! ::Ждёт меня успех: ::Я могущественнее всех! :Толпа: радуется :Директор Селестия: смеётся Это потрясающе! :Трикси Луламун: Хмф. Вам никогда не превзойти выступление, «Рэйнгунс». Вас вообще нельзя выпускать, раз у вас такое преимущество перед всеми. :Радуга Дэш: Моя великолепная игра на гитаре и не имеющий равных голос? :Трикси Луламун: Не смеши. Я говорю про неё! Если бы ты действительно была такой, как говоришь, Радуга Дэш, тебе не пришлось бы прибегать к помощи подставной участницы обладающей магией. Все об этом говорят. :Радуга Дэш: Ха! Да я бы могла победить, даже если бы выступала соло, и это всем известно! :Трикси Луламун: смеётся Конечно, могла бы. :пуф :Главные персонажи: cкашляют :Пинки Пай: Она исчезла! пауза Постойте. Вон она. :виить! :Директор Селестия: Следующий участник — Рэйнбумс. :Спайк: Победите их всех, Рэйнбумс! :Сансет Шиммер: Я буду здесь... просто... понаблюдаю. :гремят :останавливается :Флаттершай: пищит :Флэш Сентри: А это девчонка, которую мы не выносим! :Толпа: глумится :Октавия Мелоди: Так и знала, что она не успокоится! :Сансет Шиммер: Нет. Всё совсем не так. :Радуга Дэш: Что это было?! :Сансет Шиммер: Ты показала им свою магию. Я не знала, что ещё сделать. :Рарити: Ха. Опустить занавес? Отключить усилитель? Дать нам разобраться с ситуацией? :Сансет Шиммер: Простите, я только хотела помочь. :Радуга Дэш: Да, но не помогла. :Эпплджек: Ничего бы этого не случилось, если б ты не пыталась выделиться — как обычно. :Трикси Луламун: Хорошее шоу, «Рэйнбрумс». Мне особенно понравился момент, когда Сансет Шиммер в приступе завистливой ярости испортила гитарное соло Радуги! :Сансет Шиммер: Это не был приступ завистливой ярости! :Трикси Луламун: Ну, если ты так говоришь. О! Похоже, они уже решили, кто выйдет финал! Полагаю, это решение было не слишком трудное. :открывается :Дэззлингс: вокализируют :Сансет Шиммер: Э? :Рарити: Что мы можем сделать? Другой возможности сыграть для нас не будет. И я приготовила для финала самые роскошные наряды! :Эпплджек: Ага, это ведь будет настоящая трагедия, если тебе не придётся в них выступить! :Рарити: Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не это имела в виду! :Радуга Дэш: Девочки, успокойтесь. Сейчас объявят финальный тур. :Флаттершай: Кого ты обманываешь? Ты же понимаешь: это не мы. :Директор Селестия: Группа, которая сразится сегодня в финале с Дэззлингс,— это... Рэйнбумс! :Трикси Луламун: Что?! :Главные персонажи: Э? :Пинки Пай: Они только что сказали «Рэйнбумс»! :Трикси Луламун: Это ещё не конец! :Директор Селестия: Поздравляем вас, девочки. Вы это заслужили. :Пинки Пай: Серьёзно?! Мы даже не закончили...! :Адажио Дэззл: Увидимся в сегодняшнем большом шоу, Рэйнбумс. Ждём этого с нетерпением. :Радуга Дэш: Да уж... но не так, как мы! :Толпа: глумится :Фото Финиш: Это не должны были быть вы, Рэйнбумс! :Толпа: глумится :Трикси Луламун: Это несправедливо! Несправедливо! :Адажио Дэззл: И правда! Рэйнбумс не заслуживают того, чтобы быть в финале. Твоя группа выступила в полуфинале гораздо лучше. :Ария Блейз: И гораздо сильнее хотела победить. :Адажио Дэззл: Увы, но всё будет именно так. Дэззлингс против Рэйнбумс. :Соната Даск: Если, конечно, Рэйнбумс доберутся до сцены, если их ничто не задержит. :Трикси Луламун: Хмм... смешок :Радуга Дэш: Проверка, раз, два. Проверка, проверка... по микрофону Проверка...! :отдаётся эхом :микрофона :Флаттершай: Это всё так странно. Мы выступили ужасно. Никому больше не кажется, что это странно, что именно мы вышли в финал? :Трикси Луламун: Очень странно. :Радуга Дэш: А ты что здесь делаешь, Трикси? Проигравшие должны сидеть вон там, на самых дешёвых местах. :Трикси Луламун: Великая и Могучая Трикси — самая талантливая девочка в Школе Кантерлота. Это я'' заслуживаю того, чтобы быть в финале. И я не позволю себя... пальцами ...отодвинуть! :ловушки открывается :'Рэйнбумс и Сансет Шиммер': кричат ворчат :'Трикси Луламун': смех Увидимся никогда! :ловушки закрывается :'Адажио Дэззл': смешок Я же говорила, что кто-нибудь даст им пинок. :'Соната Даск': Она не дала им пинок. Она дёрнула рычаг. :'Ария Блейз': стонет Иди спать, Соната. :'Луламун' ::Что удивлён: ::Козырь мной припасён! ::Да, я на коне — ::Приз достанется мне! :'Иллюзии' ::О, оа, о-о-о-о :'Луламун' ::Что удивлён: ::Козырь мной припасён! ::Я устрою так: ::Повержен будет мой враг! :'Иллюзии' ::О, оа, о-о-о-о :мной припасён" продолжается заглушено :'Радуга Дэш': ворчит :'Эпплджек': Оставь это, Радуга. Ты уже несколько часов пытаешься. Она не откроется. :'Сумеречная Искорка': Это неважно, что мы оказались заперты здесь. Всё равно наше заклинание не сработало бы. :'Эпплджек': Конечно, сработало бы. Если бы кое-кто из членов группы не пытался постоянно тянуть одеяло на себя, мы б его спели! :'Радуга Дэш': Хей! Если ты хочешь сказать Искорке, что она слишком увлеклась, пытаясь стать новым лидером этой группы, тебе вовсе не обязательно ходить вокруг. :'Рарити': Она говорила о ''тебе, Радуга! :Радуга Дэш: Обо мне?! Я просто стараюсь, чтобы моя группа блистала так, как нужно :Рарити, Эпплджек, Флаттершай и Пинки Пай: НАША ГРУППА!! :Сумеречная Искорка: Но почему не получилось? Как это возможно, что я не знаю, что делать? Как я могу вот так провалиться? :Эпплджек: Может быть, идея создать группу принадлежала тебе, Радуга, но это не твоя группа! :Радуга Дэш: Это я пишу все песни! :Флаттершай: Я пишу песни! Только ты не позволяешь нам их исполнять! :Рарити: А я сделала для нас потрясающие костюмы! :Эпплджек: Опять костюмы! Да никому дела нет до твоих костюмов! :Рарити: Мне есть дело! Прости, если мне нравится вносить творческий вклад в нашу группу! :Пинки Пай: Хей! Кто помнит, что значит «весело»?! Я вам намекну: Это в точности противоположно тому, какими стали Рэйнбумс! :Радуга Дэш: Не надо было приглашать никого из вас в мою группу! :Рарити: Не надо было мне соглашаться в ней участвовать!!!! :Флаттершай и Эпплджек: И мы тоже! :Радуга Дэш, Эпплджек, Флаттершай, Рарити и Пинки Пай: спорят :Луламун ::Что удивлён: ::Козырь мной припасён! ::Ждёт меня успех: ::Я могущественнее всех! :фейерверки :радуется :Трикси Луламун: Попробуйте меня обойти! :Адажио Дэззл: саркастично О, даже не знаю! Получится ли у нас! :Дэззлингс: смеются :Дэззлингс ::Аа, а-а, а ::А, а-а, а-а-а, а-а-а ::А, а-а, а-а-а, а-а-а :Радуга Дэш, Эпплджек, Рарити, Флаттершай и Пинки Пай: спорят :Сансет Шиммер: Хватит! Перестаньте уже! Именно этого они и добиваются! Они подпитываются магией, которая внутри вас! :Эпплджек: Но как они могут использовать нашу магию? Это же магия дружбы. :Сансет Шиммер: С тех пор, как вы организовали эту группу, вы вечно ссоритесь из-за мелочей. Я молчала, потому что не думала, что имею право говорить. По крайней мере, пока вся эта тема «дружбы» для меня в новинку. Мне многому нужно научиться. Но я знаю, что если вы не разберётесь даже с самыми маленькими проблемами с самого начала, магия дружбы превратится во что-то другое. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мне даже не верится, что все эти страсти теперь у меня под носом, а я ничего не замечала. Я должна быть той, кто находит все ответы. А я с тех пор как вернулась, только подводила вас. :Сансет Шиммер: Не думаю, что кто-то должен находить все ответы. Но ты можешь рассчитывать на своих друзей, чтобы вместе найти их. :Сумеречная Искорка: Думаю, ты уже это сделала. Пошли! Надо выбираться отсюда! :в дверь :в дверь :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк! :Спайк: Простите, задержался. Искал тех, на которых не действует заклятие сирен, чтоб вас вытащить. :Сумеречная Искорка: А почему она не под действием заклятия? :Спайк: Она никогда не снимает наушники. :Эпплджек: Ну что, народ! Пора всем доказать, что у нас ещё есть магия дружбы! :Сумеречная Искорка: И есть один способ это сделать! :Пинки Пай: Мы собираем группу обратно? :Радуга Дэш: Мы собираем обратно нашу группу! :Пинки Пай: Уии! :Рарити: О, и какой вариант заклинания мы будем исполнять? :Сумеречная Искорка: Неважно, какую песню мы споём. Главное, что мы сделаем это вместе, как друзья. :Радуга Дэш: Я знаю нужную песню. Флаттершай написала её. :Флаттершай: писк :Эпплджек: Мы собираемся спасти мир. Лично я считаю, что лучше сделать это со вкусом. Рарити? :Рарити: Думала, вы никогда не спросите! :Дэззлингс ::фальшивят ::Мы взорвём танцпол: ::Все нас обожают, ::Кто сюда пришёл, ::Попал в наш сладкий плен... :Толпа: освистывает :Сансет Шиммер: Теперь ясно, почему для них это было так важно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Без этих кулонов и магии, которую вы принесли сюда из Эквестрии, они всего лишь три безобидные девочки-подростка. :Флэш Сентри: Рэйнбумс рулят! Это было потрясающе! :Сансет Шиммер и главные персонажи без Сумеречной Искорки: хихикают :Трикси Луламун: Пусть ты и победила Дэззлингс, но тебе никогда не обладать невероятными. потрясающими способностями Великой и Могучей Трикси! :пуф :Главные персонажи, Сансет Шиммер, Флэш Сентри: кашляют :Пинки Пай: Она исчезла! пауза О, постойте. Вон она. :стук :Трикси Луламун: Трикси в порядке! :Радуга Дэш: Знаешь, Искорка скоро вернётся в Эквестрию. Рэйнбумс будет нужен кто-то в помощь Флаттершай на подпевке. :Сансет Шиммер: гитарный рифф А я ещё играю на гитаре. :Радуга Дэш: Посмотрим. :Эпплджек: Здорово, если б ты осталась подольше. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я бы хотела. Но у меня есть обязанности в Эквестрии, к которым нужно вернуться. Я нужна её жителям. Но теперь я могу проходить через портал, когда понадобится.Я не прощаюсь. Мы расстаёмся до следующего раза. Готов? :Спайк: Готов! :Сансет Шиммер: за кадром Дорогая Принцесса Искорка, :Я уже по тебе скучаю: надеюсь, ты скоро вернёшься. Здесь, в Школе Кантерлота, ситуация для меня явно улучшилась. Но я знаю, что мне ещё нужно многому учиться, чтобы владеть магией дружбы. Ты не против, если я буду обращаться к тебе за советом, когда будет нужно? :Твоя подруга, Сансет Шиммер. :Радуга Дэш: Ну что, ты готова? :Сансет Шиммер: Готова! :Пинки Пай: Раз! Два! Три! Четыре! :титры :Научно-Искорка: Нет никаких сомнений, Спайк. В той школе определённо происходит что-то странное. :Щенок Спайк: лает |-| Английская стенограмма = :arguing :Female Patron: What?! :The Dazzlings: vocalizing :Aria Blaze: sighs That was barely worth the effort, Adagio. I'm tired of fast food. I need a meal. :Adagio Dazzle: The energy in this world isn't the same as in Equestria. We can only gain so much power here. :Aria Blaze: Ugh! I wish we'd never been banished to this awful place! :Adagio Dazzle: sarcastically Really? I love it here! :Sonata Dusk: For realsies? Because I think this place is the worst. :Aria Blaze: I think you're the worst, Sonata. :Sonata Dusk: Oh, yeah? Well, I think you're— :Adagio Dazzle: Ergh! I'll tell you one thing, being stuck here with you two isn't making this world any more clenched teeth bearable. :rainboom :Adagio Dazzle: gasp Did you feel that?! Do you know what that is? :Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze: I 'unno. :Adagio Dazzle: It's Equestrian magic! :Aria Blaze: But this world doesn't have Equestrian magic. :Adagio Dazzle: It does now. And we're going to use it to make everyone in this pathetic little world adore us! :chattering :Sunset Shimmer: Want some help? :Apple Bloom: Uh, no thanks. We're good. :Sunset Shimmer: Oh. Okay. :Pinkie Pie: Sunset Shimmer! Over here! :whispering :Sunset Shimmer: sighs I had no idea the whole school would be here. :Rarity: Quite the eye-catching advertisement, if I do say so myself. :Pinkie Pie: And it smells like cake! :Fluttershy: It does? sniff :Pinkie Pie: I used frosting instead of paste! :Applejack: Uh, Fluttershy, you've got a little somethin', uh... :Fluttershy: Did I get it? :Applejack: Heh, not exactly. :Principal Celestia: Good afternoon, students. I just wanted to tell you all how pleased I am that so many of you are going to participate in the first ever Canterlot High School Musical Showcase! :cheer :Principal Celestia: This is a wonderful opportunity to raise money for all our after-school programs here at CHS. So keep working on those signs and posters. I think it's going to be one of the most exciting events we've had at CHS since the Fall Formal. :Sunset Shimmer: Ugh! I am never gonna live that down. :Fluttershy: You were pretty bad at the Fall Formal. :Sunset Shimmer: A demon. I turned into a raging she-demon. :Pinkie Pie: And tried to turn everyone here into teenage zombies for your own personal army! :Rarity: Oh, darling, you have us, and we've forgiven you for your past... ahem... booboos. :Applejack: To be honest, I'd say the whole experience brought everyone at Canterlot High closer than ever before! :Sunset Shimmer: applauds :Rarity: laughs I still can't believe that happens when we play! Ooh! I've got to look into some new accessories! Something that looks good in a longer ponytail. Ooh! Maybe some clip-on earrings for when I get those adorable pony ears. :Applejack: I just wonder why it happens. Princess Twilight took her crown back to Equestria. Shouldn't that mean she took all the magic back with her? :Rainbow Dash: Who cares why it happens? It makes my band totally awesome! :Rarity: Oh! Your band? :Rainbow Dash: Duh! It was my idea to start the Rainbooms so we could be in the showcase. Plus I'm the lead singer and guitarist. :on door :Flash Sentry: Uh, heard you outside. You guys are sounding really tight. :Rainbow Dash: Uh, we're getting there. Rarity's still coming in a little late on the second verse, and Applejack's bass solo could use a little work. They'll get it together in time for the showcase. :Flash Sentry: Uh, I don't suppose any of our friends from, uh... out of town might come? Uh, it being a special charity event and all. :Applejack: Sorry, Flash. I don't think Twilight's gonna be back at Canterlot High any time soon. :Flash Sentry: nervously Oh, yeah. Okay. I just, you know, thought I'd ask. Uh, k-keep on rockin' it. :thud :Rarity: Well. giggles Someone is quite the smitten kitten. Sunset Shimmer Oh. Sorry. I always forget you and Flash used to be an item. :Sunset Shimmer: It's okay. Flash is a great guy and all, but I never really liked-him liked him. I was just using him to become more popular. Ugh! The old me really was just awful, wasn't she? :Rarity: Mmm... horrid. :Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy: Mm-hmm, uhhh, etc. :Pinkie Pie: Yep! :Applejack: But the important thing is that you've turned yourself around. :Sunset Shimmer: Thanks, Applejack, but I'm not sure everyone else at CHS feels the same way. :system beeps :Vice Principal Luna: Sunset Shimmer, please report to the main foyer. :Sunset Shimmer: Gotta run. I volunteered to show some new students around the school. Thought it'd be good for them to get to know the new me before they heard all the stuff about the old me. :Rainbow Dash: We've still got a few minutes before lunch starts. What do you say we do "Awesome As I Wanna Be"? :Fluttershy: Um, Rainbow Dash? I was wondering if we could maybe play the song I wrote? :Rainbow Dash: We'll get to it. :Fluttershy: Oh. Okay. :Rainbow Dash: chord : Sunset Shimmer: Hi. Are you the girls I'm supposed to show around? : Adagio Dazzle: We are. : Sunset Shimmer: Canterlot High is a great school. You're really gonna love it. : Adagio Dazzle: Oh, yes, we really sense there's something... magical about this place. :Sunset Shimmer: That's the science lab. Computer lab is in there. Oh! We're having a big musical showcase this weekend! The whole school is pretty much rallying around it. :Adagio Dazzle: gasps A musical showcase? :Sunset Shimmer: I'm sure since you're new, Principal Celestia would let you sign up if you're interested. :Aria Blaze: We have been known to sing from time to time. :Sonata Dusk: Hello? We sing, like, all the time! It's how we get people to do what we want. :Adagio Dazzle: growls :Sonata Dusk: Wha-What did I say? :Adagio Dazzle: What you meant to say was that being in a musical showcase sounds like a great way to meet other students. :Sonata Dusk: Ohhhh, yeah. Th-What she said I meant to say. That's what I meant. To say. :Aria Blaze: scoffs And what you would have said if you weren't the worst. :Sonata Dusk: You are! :Adagio Dazzle: You'll have to excuse them. They're idiots. :Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk: Hmph. :beat :Sunset Shimmer: laugh Those are pretty. Where did you— :Adagio Dazzle: laughs Sorry. These pendants mean an awful lot to us. We'd just hate for anything to happen to them. :chattering :Applejack: So how was the tour? :Sunset Shimmer: I don't know. I mean, these girls, they were... There was something off about them. :Pinkie Pie: Like, off like this? Or off like this? Or... Oh, oh! Like— :Rainbow Dash: Maybe we should just let her tell us. :Sunset Shimmer: That's just it. I can't put my finger on it. They just acted sort of... strange around me. Maybe someone already talked to them. Told them about what I did. sighs So much for making a good first impression. :Fluttershy: Uh-huh. Oh, that's probably not it. :Adagio Dazzle: This is it, girls. The moment we've been waiting for. :Sonata Dusk: Lunch?! :Adagio Dazzle: groan The chance to get our true Equestrian magic back. :Sonata Dusk: Oh. Right. :Adagio Dazzle: Our voices are just strong enough to make them want something so badly, they'll fight to get it. :Aria Blaze: So we're just gonna do what we always do? Stir up some trouble and then feed off the negative energy? sarcastically Some plan, Adagio. :Adagio Dazzle: It won't be the same as the times before! There is Equestrian magic here. Their negative energy will give us the power we need to get this entire world to do our bidding. :Sonata Dusk: But we can get lunch after though, right? It's Taco Tuesday! :Adagio Dazzle: Just follow my lead. :Aria Blaze: Or my lead. :Adagio Dazzle: My lead! : arguing : Pinkie Pie: Ohhhh. They're that kind of "off". : Sunset Shimmer: Those three are definitely in possession of some kind of dark magic. How else could you explain what happened back there? : Applejack: Don't worry, y'all. We'll let Principal Celestia know all about this and those girls will be kicked to the curb in no time. Last thing she needs is another CHS event almost ruined by some power-crazed lunatic. Sunset Er, no offense. : Sunset Shimmer: sighs None taken. : Principal Celestia: Dark magic? I find that very hard to believe. Those girls came into my office earlier and were absolutely delightful. : Vice Principal Luna: Ugh! Perhaps Sunset Shimmer is just eager to make someone else out to be a bad element, so that her actions at the Fall Formal will become old news. : Sunset Shimmer: I could see why you might think that, but— : Rainbow Dash: That's not what's happening! We saw all of this go down in the cafeteria too! : Principal Celestia: Yes, but isn't your band supposed to be part of the Musical Showcase? : Rainbow Dash: Yes. : Vice Principal Luna: Perhaps you're all just worried that the Dazzlings will steal your spotlight. : Applejack: The "Dazzlings"? : Principal Celestia: It's the name of their musical group. That's why they came by my office earlier today – to sign up for the Showcase. Even sang a little song to Vice Principal Luna and I. : Applejack: They did? : Principal Celestia: Yes. And we think having a Battle of the Bands instead is a marvelous idea. : Fluttershy: I can't believe they got to Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna too. : Rainbow Dash: They've gotten to everybody. : Pinkie Pie: Not everybody! : Applejack: Pinkie Pie's right. We were there when the Dazzlings were singin' and we weren't affected. It was like we were protected somehow. : Rainbow Dash: So let's take them down! It's not like we haven't tangled with dark magic before and totally whooped its sorry butt! Uh, no offense. : Sunset Shimmer: sighs None taken. Again. : Fluttershy: But that was when Twilight was here. There may be some kind of magic inside us, but it only comes out when we play music. I sure don't know how to use it to... whoop anybody's butt. : Rarity: sighs If only we could get a message to Twilight. Maybe she could tell us how to break the spell the Dazzlings have cast on our friends. : Rainbow Dash: Well, that's not gonna happen. The portal's closed. : Rarity: gasps again : Rainbow Dash: And I get the feeling they don't exactly have cell phones where she's from. : Sunset Shimmer: I may have an idea how we can get in touch with Princess Twilight! : rustling : Sunset Shimmer: When I was Princess Celestia's student back in Equestria, she gave me this. Even after I abandoned my studies, I held onto it. Deep down, I guess I knew I was making a big mistake, and I wanted to still have a way to reach out to her. Maybe it still works. : Rarity: That's a book, darling. What do you mean, "maybe still works"? : Sunset Shimmer: It used to be that if I wrote something here, it would appear in the pages of a book back in Princess Celestia's library. I get a message to her, then she can get a message to Princess Twilight. : Rainbow Dash: So what are you waiting for? Get to writing! : Sunset Shimmer: sighs Been a long time since I've written these words. "Dear Princess Celestia..." : Delivery Pony: Excuse me, Princess. Where do you want all these books from Princess Celestia? : Twilight Sparkle: The library. Third door on the left. : Delivery Pony: Even this one that's glowin' and vibratin'? : buzzing : flipping : Fluttershy: What is it, Twilight? : Twilight Sparkle: It looks like a message to Princess Celestia from my friends at Canterlot High. : Rarity: How is that even possible? : Twilight Sparkle: I have no idea, but it... sounds like they need my help. : Twilight Sparkle: The way Sunset Shimmer described them, I think these new girls sound an awful lot like... the sirens. : Pinkie Pie: Not the sirens! loudly to Fluttershy I don't actually know what that is! : Twilight Sparkle: The sirens were three beautiful but dangerous creatures who had the power to charm ponies with their music. But to maintain this power, they had to feed on the negativity and distrust of others. The more of this negative energy they consumed, the stronger their voices became, and the farther they could spread their dark magic. : Fluttershy: I don't think I like this story very much. : Twilight Sparkle: If the sirens had their way, they would have divided and conquered all of Equestria. But a certain Star Swirl the Bearded wasn't having it. Rumor has it he found a way to banish them to another world – one where he believed their magic power would be lost. That world must have been the one where my Canterlot High friends live. : Applejack: But Star Swirl must have sent them there ages ago. How come they're just surfacin' now? : Twilight Sparkle: I don't know. But if my hunch is right and it is the sirens who have come to Canterlot High, this spell they've cast is just the beginning. My friends need me. I have to get back to them. : Rainbow Dash: I hate to burst your bubble, Twilight, but the connection between their world and Equestria will still be totally cut off for a super long time. : Pinkie Pie: Okay, first of all, if there was bubble-blowing going on, why wasn't I told about it?! And secondly, if the connection is totally cut off, how was Sunset Shimmer able to get a message to Twilight? : Twilight Sparkle: gasps Pinkie, you're a genius! : Pinkie Pie: Yeah, I get that a lot. Rainbow Dash Now about those bubbles... : noises : Twilight Sparkle: ...And the interval between the two points is defined as the square root of the sum of the squares of the separation between the points along three spatial dimensions. : Spike: Say what now? : Pinkie Pie: Duh! She's gonna take the magic in here and put it in there. That'll make the portal open up so that whenever she wants to, she can go from here to there. There to here. Here to there. Here there! Here there! Here— : Applejack: We get the idea! : Twilight Sparkle: Now to see if it actually works. : noises : Main cast: Ooooh... : crackling : Main cast: Ahhhhh... : Applejack: Don't suppose we could join you this time around? : Twilight Sparkle: Better not. It could make things pretty confusing if Canterlot High all of a sudden had two''of all of you. : '''Rest of main cast': agreeing : Spike: But I'' still get to go, right? There isn't another one of ''me at Canterlot High. And you never know if you might need your trusty assistant. : Twilight Sparkle: Mm-hmm. : Spike: Yes! : Twilight Sparkle: We won't be gone long. : Main cast: at once : Fluttershy: Oh, you be careful, Twilight. : Rainbow Dash: Take care! : Applejack: Y'all be safe now. : Rarity: And don't forget to dress well. : Pinkie Pie: squee : Twilight Sparkle: Ready, Spike? : Spike: knuckles blows claws Ready! : Rainbow Dash: sighs I'm starting to think she's not coming. : Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie: Twilight! : Twilight Sparkle: Oof. I'm back. : Rest of main cast: Twilight : Twilight Sparkle: And I've got some bad news about those new girls. : Rest of main cast: reaction : Rarity: Oh, I do hate that you had to return at a time of crisis. There's so much catching up to do! : Applejack: For starters, a certain blue-haired guitar player was just askin' about you. : Twilight Sparkle: excitedly Flash Sentry was asking about me?! throat Isn't that nice? milkshake : Rarity: Perhaps you would give us just the slightest bit of gossip from your world? : Spike: She's got an official title now. fanfare The Princess of Friendship! : Sunset Shimmer: Wow, that's really impressive. Guess you really were Princess Celestia's prized pupil. : Spike: She's even got her own castle! : Rarity: A castle?! You have your own castle?!? Eh... throat Ooh, uh, lovely. : Twilight Sparkle: What's new here? I mean, besides your school becoming the target of dangerous magical creatures from Equestria? : Rainbow Dash: Yeah, so, that isn't exactly the only strange thing that's happened since you left. Pretty sweet, huh? It happens to all of us when we play. : Twilight Sparkle: Hmm. My crown was returned to Equestria, but some of its magic must have remained here at Canterlot High. Now that we're all back together, we can use that magic on the sirens. Just like when we were able to use it on Sunset Shimmer when she turned into that horrifyingly awful winged monster! No offense. : Sunset Shimmer: disgruntled None taken. Heh. I'm used to it. : Rainbow Dash: They'll never even know what hit 'em! yells : Applejack: We've got nothin' to worry about now that Twilight's back. : Fluttershy: Oh, I'm pretty sure I'' could find something to worry about. But it won't be the sirens. : '''Twilight Sparkle': The sooner we do this, the better. Any idea where the Dazzlings might be? : Pinkie Pie: milkshake sighs There's a big party tonight for all the bands who signed up to be in the showcase! That would include the Dazzlings. : Twilight Sparkle: Looks like we've got a party to crash. : Pinkie Pie: squee : arguing : Flash Sentry: sighs I'm gonna get more punch! : crash! : Flash Sentry: Twilight? : Twilight Sparkle: Eh, bumped, into, always, doing? : Flash Sentry: What are you doing here? You came back for the big competition, right? : Twilight Sparkle: Something like that. : Flash Sentry: Huh. Not that there's gonna be any real competition. No one here wants this as bad as my''band does! : '''Twilight Sparkle': Can you excuse me for just a minute? : arguing becomes louder : Adagio Dazzle: surprise Oh, no! No one's mingling! It's like there's some kind of underlying tension that could bubble to the surface at any minute! : Sonata Dusk: It's the fruit punch, isn't it? I knew I used too much grape juice! : Adagio Dazzle: It's not the fruit punch! It's us! : Aria Blaze: But the punch is awful, too. : Sonata Dusk: What do you know about good fruit punch? : Aria Blaze: More than you! : Sonata Dusk: Do not! : Aria Blaze: Do too! : Adagio Dazzle: This is just the kickoff party, girls. Imagine what a tizzy they'll be in by the time the Battle of the Bands starts. : Twilight Sparkle: There isn't going to be a Battle of the Bands! We're gonna make sure of that! Alright, girls, let's do this! Friendship is magic! : silence : coughs : Rainbow Dash: Uh, weren't there rainbows and lasers and stuff last time? : Twilight Sparkle: I don't understand. We're all together again. Why isn't this working? : Spike: You, uh... really need to go ahead and do that whole "magic of friendship" thing now. : Twilight Sparkle: I'm trying, Spike. I thought the six of us standing together against the sirens would bring out the magic we needed to defeat them. That's what happened before. : Adagio Dazzle: Talk about throwing down the gauntlet! This group is obviously serious about winning! A little cocky though, aren't they? Claiming there won't really be a battle. Seems they think they've already got this thing all locked up. : Trixie Lulamoon: Not if the Great and Powerful Trrrrrixie has anything to do with it! : Flash Sentry: Whatever, Trixie! We're the best band at CHS! : Apple Bloom: No! The Crusaders are gonna win! : arguing even louder : Adagio Dazzle: I think we may have found what we're looking for. Or rather, it found us. : Aria Blaze: herself : Adagio Dazzle: Magic!! Don't you see?! Everyone else has fallen under our spell. But not these girls. These girls are special. : Twilight Sparkle: It doesn't make any sense. I should have been able to create the spark that would help us break their spell. That's how it worked before. : Sunset Shimmer: But to defeat me, you drew magic from the crown I was wearing. The sirens' magic comes from their music. So maybe you have to use the same kind of magic to defeat them. Or... maybe not. : Twilight Sparkle: No. I think you're onto something. : Sunset Shimmer: Really? : Twilight Sparkle: It's when you play music that you transform now, right? : Applejack: Yup. Ears, tails, the whole shebang. : Twilight Sparkle: So maybe the way to use that magic to defeat the sirens is by playing a musical counter-spell! : Fluttershy: You mean like a song? : Twilight Sparkle: Uh-huh. And in order to free everyone who's been exposed to the sirens' spell, we'll need them all to hear it. : Rest of main cast: Hmmm... : Rarity: gasps The band competition! That's the next time we can be certain everyone will be in the same place at the same time. : Applejack: Guess the Rainbooms are the band to beat. : Rarity: And I believe you, Twilight, just became the Rainbooms' newest member. : Rest of main cast: and cheering : Pinkie Pie: So what do you wanna play? Triangle? ding Sousaphone? fwomp! Theremin? theremin Soooo magical. : Twilight Sparkle: I might take a little too long to learn how to play something with these. I'll just sing. : Rainbow Dash: Like, as in, lead singer? Cuz that's usually my gig. This being my band and all. : Applejack: It's our band! And, of course, as lead singer. She's the one with the magical know-how to help us pull this thing off. : Rainbow Dash: Okay, yeah, that's cool. I'll just use this as a chance to hone my already insanely good lead guitar skills. : Twilight Sparkle: It's only temporary. And we don't have to win the Battle of the Bands. We just have to perform during the first round of the competition. : Rainbow Dash: Let's get to learning that musical counter-spell! : Twilight Sparkle: Well, that's just it. I don't know any. : Rest of main cast: Awww... : Twilight Sparkle: But I'm sure I could figure out how to write one. : Spike: Totally! Twilight can write a spell like it's no''body's business. That's pretty much how she got to become a princess in Equestria. : '''Twilight Sparkle': Technically, I helped finish a spell. And there was a little more to it than that, Spike. : Spike: Yeah, whatever. : Twilight Sparkle: I've got this. Spike C'mon! : Applejack: Where're you goin'? : Twilight Sparkle: Well, last time we were here, Spike and I spent the night in the library. : Pinkie Pie: Are you crazy?! We're besties now! Slumber party at my house! : game noises : Pinkie Pie: Status update: "Okie-dokie-lokie." : camera snaps : game noises continue : Rainbow Dash: console : Applejack: Hey! I was about to beat you! : Rainbow Dash: I doubt it. So, Twilight, how is that counter-spell comin'? : Twilight Sparkle: Huh? Oh, uh, good. Great. Thanks for letting me use your notebook, Fluttershy. I really like the song you wrote for the Rainbooms. : Fluttershy: Thanks. sighs Hopefully one day, we'll get a chance to play it. : Rainbow Dash: laughing : Applejack: Hey! : Rarity: Twilight, I think I speak for all of us when I say I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't come back to help us. : Rest of main cast: Uh-huh. : Applejack: Darn tootin'. : rings : Pinkie Pie: Pizza's here! : zip! : Twilight Sparkle: sighs : Pinkie Pie: Don't you want any pizza? : opens : closes : Rest of main cast: snoring : opens : Twilight Sparkle: spits No. That's not gonna work. : Sunset Shimmer: Hey, Twilight. You're up late. : Twilight Sparkle: Just looking over the counter-spell. We only get one shot at this. It has to be perfect. : Sunset Shimmer: We really are lucky you're here. : Twilight Sparkle: That's what everyone keeps telling me. : Sunset Shimmer: Who could possibly need this much whipped cream? Must be nice to have everyone always looking to you for answers to their problems... instead of waiting for you to cause a problem. : Twilight Sparkle: Just because everyone expects something from you doesn't mean it's guaranteed to happen. : Sunset Shimmer: Well, that doesn't stop them from expecting it. : Twilight Sparkle: Which only makes things harder because the last thing you want to do is... : Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer: ...let everybody down. : Sunset Shimmer: Waaah! : Maud: Boulder was hungry. : Sunset Shimmer: I still can't get over the fact that she's related to Pinkie Pie. : Twilight Sparkle: You and me both! : Sunset Shimmer: yawns I better get some sleep. Good luck with the counter-spell. Not that you'll need it. This must be nothing compared with the stuff you're expected to deal with as a princess in Equestria. : Twilight Sparkle: Sunset Shimmer? ...Never mind. It's not important. No, I have to be able to do this. I''have'' to. : Spike: Eh, that sounded... way better than the last... five times you've played it. Heh heh. : Big McIntosh: Nnope. : Spike: whimpers : Rainbow Dash: I think it's pretty obvious what's going wrong with this counter-spell. : Applejack: You're turnin' what should be the chorus into a five-minute guitar solo? : Rainbow Dash: I have to pick up the slack some''how! Are you guys even trying?! : '''Fluttershy': I'm trying. : Twilight Sparkle: It's fine. laugh It'll be fine. One more time from the top! : Rarity: Or, perhaps we could take a short break, try on some of the wardrobe choices I've put together? I'm particularly fond of this one. Eh, of course we could always go with something a bit more modern. : Applejack: We're tryin' to save our school here. Enough with the costumes! : Rarity: voice Oh, you can never have enough costumes! : Pinkie Pie: She just wants to make things fun! Isn't that what being in a band supposed to be? rimshot angrily : Sunset Shimmer: You don't have time for any of this! You're supposed to check in at the Battle of the Bands in fifteen minutes! : Main cast: gasps Oh, no! : Twilight Sparkle: What? But it's not ready! If we play our counter-spell in the first round and it doesn't work, the sirens will know what we're up to and make sure we don't get a chance to play it again! : screeeeeech! : Applejack: Then we'll have to buy ourselves some time so you can keep workin' on it! : Rarity: But how do you propose we do that? : Rainbow Dash: We compete in the Battle of the Bands for real! I take over lead vocals again and we stay alive until the finals! We unleash the counter-spell then! Twilight You'll have figured it out by finals, right? : Spike: Of course she will. Twilight Sparkle's never met a problem she couldn't solve. Right, Twilight? : Twilight Sparkle: so confidently Right. : Rainbow Dash: Then let's go win us a Battle of the Bands! : Principal Celestia: Welcome to the first ever Canterlot High School Battle of the Bands. I believe I speak for everyone when I say it is by far the greatest thing we have ever done here at this school! : cheering : Principal Celestia: We are so glad our three newest students encouraged us to turn this event into something exciting! : Vice Principal Luna: But, as this is now a competition, we can only choose one winner. Who is it going to be? : arguing : Male Student: You're the worst thing to happen! : Adagio Dazzle: You feel that, girls? Our true power is being restored. : Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk: giggling : Adagio Dazzle: And that's before we've tapped into the strongest magic here. : Aria Blaze: But the Rainblossoms, or whatever they're called, aren't under our spell. How exactly are we supposed to get to their magic? : Adagio Dazzle: The Rainbooms are just as capable of falling apart as anyone else. They just need a little... push in the wrong direction. I have a feeling everyone here is going to be lining up to give them a shove. : Snips :: poorly : Snails :: Aw, yeah! Snips and Snails indahouse, yo! : Snips :: They call me MC Snips and that ain't no lie :: My favorite food is like pumpkin pie : Snails :: I'm DJ Snazzy Snails, I like whales :: When I go to the beach, I always bring my pails : Snips :: poorly :: Everybody knows my favorite color is orange :: My rhymes are so fly, they're better than... um... : Snails :: Than an orange, yo! : Snips :: Yeah! : Snails :: Yeah! : Snips :: Represent! : and Snails :: and freestyling poorly : Snips :: What do we... What do we do now? : Snails :: Get off the stage, I'd like to leave right now : and Snails :: and freestyling poorly : Snips :: Bam! That just happened! : Snails :: Aw, yeah! We out! : Snips :: Snips and Snails outta here! : feedback : Principal Celestia: Please do not drop the microphones. : Snips: Yeah! Bam! : Snails: laughing : Snips: In your face, Rainbooms! : Applejack: Least we know one group who won't stand in the way of us gettin' to the finals. : Rainbow Dash: Let's get ready to rock! : Pinkie Pie: Wait! Where's Rarity? : Rarity: Oh! Here! I'm here! panting : fringes jangling : Rarity: We will be performing in front of an audience. I'm not going to wear something fabulous? Hmph. : Applejack: Guh... : chattering : Twilight Sparkle: Remember, we have to be good enough to make it through but not so good we let the sirens see the magic within us. They could realize we plan to use it against them. : Rainbow Dash: Got it! Be cool enough to win, but not so cool that we end up showing off the whole ears and tails and rainbows thing. Sooo... about twenty percent less cool. : Pinkie Pie: One! Two! : Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna: applauding : Rarity: Ruined! Absolutely ruined! : Applejack: Rarity, were you tryin' to make us lose out there?! : Rarity: Wh- Oh! This was not my fault! This was an act of sabotage! : Applejack: Yeah, well, whoever did this couldn't have done this if you didn't insist on dressin' like... like...this! We need to sound good! Is there some reason that concept seems to escape you? : Rainbow Dash: And what was with the confetti, Pinkie Pie? How am I supposed to shred if there's paper stuck in my frets?! : Fluttershy: It was pretty distracting... : Pinkie Pie: Ugh! Says the girl who was running from a light the whole time! A light! : Sunset Shimmer: You still sounded much better than most of the other bands. I'm sure you'll make it to the next round. But it won't matter if you don't have that counter-spell ready. You all find a place to practice where the sirens can't hear you. I'll keep an eye on things around here. : Derpy: musical saw : Twilight Sparkle: I don't think we should use a classroom. chuckle We really need to stop bumping into each other like this. : Flash Sentry: bandmates Uh, you guys hear something? : "Brawly Beats": Uhh-uhh. : "Ringo": Uh, nope. : Twilight Sparkle: I said, we have to stop— : Flash Sentry: There it is again. So annoying. : Twilight Sparkle: Why are you acting like this? I thought we were friends. : Flash Sentry: Yeah, and then you decide to come back here just so you can beat me in the Battle of the Bands. I want this, Twilight, and you're trying to take it from me! Some friend. : Twilight Sparkle: That's not why— : Applejack: Come on, Twilight. We've got things to do. : Flash Sentry: You really think you're gonna help them?! Ha! I bet you have no idea what you're even doing! : Adagio Dazzle: chuckling Tears already? This is only the first round. : Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk: laughing : Principal Celestia: The next band to take the stage will be Trixie and the Illusions. : Adagio Dazzle: Better head back. We're supposed to go on after Trixie. : Sunset Shimmer: You're never gonna get away with this. : Adagio Dazzle: Why? Because you didn't? Oh, we know all about you, Sunset Shimmer. You've got quite the reputation at Canterlot High. : Sunset Shimmer: I've changed! I'm in a much better place now! : Aria Blaze: Waiting in the wings while your friends have all the fun? : Adagio Dazzle: Oh, yes, you girls are so tight. And yet... they didn't ask you to be in the band. : Aria Blaze: Probably afraid no one would want to see them play if she was in the group. : Sonata Dusk: Too bad! So sad! : Adagio Dazzle: If it's any consolation, no one is going to remember you at all by the time we're done. : Adagio Dazzle: Remember, girls. We want to save the good stuff for when our full power has been restored. : Sunset Shimmer: This is it! Last round and you're in the finals! Unless you think the counter-spell is ready to be played now. : Applejack: Don't worry, Twilight. Finals aren't until tonight. We'll get in a little more practice before we're supposed to hit the stage. We won't let you down! : Rest of main cast: "Yeah!", etc. : Twilight Sparkle: You won't let me down... : Fluttershy: Um, I was just wondering. We haven't played any of my songs yet, and... : Rainbow Dash: It's the semifinals. We gotta do "Awesome As I Wanna Be". : Fluttershy: Don't know why I even asked... : Lulamoon :: ...I got tricks up my sleeve :: See me dominate :: 'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat! : Crowd: cheering : Principal Celestia: laughing Fantastic! : Trixie Lulamoon: Hmph. You're never gonna top that performance, "Rain-goons". You shouldn't be allowed to when you have such a big advantage over the rest of us. : Rainbow Dash: My superior guitar playing and off-the-charts awesome singing voice? : Trixie Lulamoon: Oh, don't be ridiculous. I mean her! If you were really all that, Rainbow Dash, you wouldn't have needed to bring in some magical ringer to have half a chance. Everyone's talking about it. : Rainbow Dash: Ha! Puh-leeze! I could win this thing as a solo act and everybody knows it! : Trixie Lulamoon: scoffs Sure you could. : poof : Main cast: coughing : Pinkie Pie: She's gone! pause Oh, wait. There she is. : peeyow! : Principal Celestia: Next up, the Rainbooms. : Spike: Knock 'em dead, Rainbooms! : Sunset Shimmer: I'll be here... just... watching. : clattering : stops : Fluttershy: squeals : Flash Sentry: Now that's the bad girl we love to hate! : Crowd: jeering : Octavia Melody: I knew she was still trouble! : Male student: The real Sunset Shimmer is back! : Sunset Shimmer: No. It isn't like that. : Rainbow Dash: What was that?! : Sunset Shimmer: You were showing them your magic. I-I didn't know what else to do. : Rarity: Ugh. Close the curtains? Unplug her amp? Give us a chance to deal with the situation? : Sunset Shimmer: I'm sorry, I just wanted to help. : Rainbow Dash: Yeah, well, you didn't. : Applejack: None of this would've happened if you weren't tryin' to show off – as usual. : Trixie Lulamoon: Good show, "Rain-brooms". I especially liked the part where Sunset Shimmer, in a fit of jealous rage, knocked out Rainbow Dash mid-guitar solo! : Sunset Shimmer: It wasn't a fit of jealous rage! : Trixie Lulamoon: If you say so. Ooh! Looks like they've already decided who'll be moving on to the finals! I'm guessing it wasn't too difficult a decision. : opens : The Dazzlings: vocalizing : Sunset Shimmer: Huh? : Rarity: What can we do? There isn't gonna be another opportunity for us to play. And I had the most gorgeous outfit for the finals! : Applejack: Yup, 'cause that's the real tragedy here, Rarity – that you won't get to play dress-up! : Rarity: You know perfectly well that is not what I meant! : Rainbow Dash: You guys wanna keep it down? They're about to announce who's moving on. : Fluttershy: Who are you kidding? You know it isn't gonna be us. : Principal Celestia: The band that will be joining the Dazzlings in tonight's finals... The Rainbooms! : Trixie Lulamoon: What?! : Main cast: Huh? : Pinkie Pie: Did they just say, "the Rainbooms"?! : Trixie Lulamoon: This isn't over! : Principal Celestia: Congratulations, girls. You deserve it. : Pinkie Pie: Seriously?! We didn't even finish our—! : Adagio Dazzle: See you at tonight's big show, Rainbooms. We are really looking forward to it. : Rainbow Dash: Yeah, well... not as much as we are! : Crowd: jeering : Photo Finish: Zis never should haf been you, Rainbooms! : Crowd: jeering : Trixie Lulamoon: This is a travesty! A travesty! : Adagio Dazzle: It really is! The Rainbooms don't deserve to be in the finals. Not when your band was so much better in the semis. : Aria Blaze: And wanted it so much more. : Adagio Dazzle: Alas, this is the way it's going to be. Dazzlings vs. Rainbooms. : Sonata Dusk: Unless, of course, the Rainbooms don't manage to make it to their set or held up for some reason. : Trixie Lulamoon: Hmm... chuckling : Rainbow Dash: Check, one, two. Testing, testing... microphone Testing...! : echoes : feedback : Fluttershy: This doesn't make any sense. We were awful. Doesn't anybody else think it's strange that we're the ones that made it to the finals? : Trixie Lulamoon: Very strange. : Rainbow Dash: What are you doing here, Trixie? Pretty sure the losers are supposed to be up there in the cheap seats. : Trixie Lulamoon: The Great and Powerful Trixie is the most talented girl at Canterlot High. It is I'' who deserves to be in the finals. And I will not... fingers ...be denied! : door clanks open : '''Rainbooms' and Sunset Shimmer: screams grunts : Trixie Lulamoon: laughter See you never! : door slams shut : Adagio Dazzle: chuckle Told you someone would give them a shove. : Sonata Dusk: She didn't shove them. She pulled a lever. : Aria Blaze: groans Go back to sleep, Sonata. : Lulamoon :: Ya better believe :: I got tricks up my sleeve :: And I captivate :: 'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat : Illusions :: Oh, whoa, oh-oh-oh-oh : Lulamoon :: Ya better believe :: I got tricks up my sleeve :: See me dominate :: 'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat : Illusions :: Oh, whoa, oh oh oh oh : Up My Sleeve" continues muffled : Rainbow Dash: grunts : Applejack: Give it up, Rainbow Dash. You've been tryin' at this for hours. It's not gonna open. : Twilight Sparkle: Maybe it doesn't even matter that we're trapped down here. I don't think the counter-spell would have worked anyway. : Applejack: Of course it would have worked, Twilight. Assumin' a certain band member didn't try to hog the spotlight the whole time we were tryin' to play it! : Rainbow Dash: Hey! If you wanna tell Twilight she's getting a little too caught up trying to be the new leader of this band, you don't have to be all cryptic about it. : Rarity: She was talking about you, Rainbow Dash! : Rainbow Dash: Me?! I'm just trying to make sure my band rocks as hard as it needs to! : Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie: OUR BAND!! : Twilight Sparkle: But why wasn't it working? I should know what to do. How could I not know what to do? How could I have failed like this? : Applejack: It might've been your idea to start a band, but it's not just your band, Rainbow Dash! : Rainbow Dash: I'm the one who writes all the songs! : Fluttershy: I write songs! You just never let us play any of them! : Rarity: I had the most perfect outfits for us to wear! : Applejack: Again with the costumes! No one cares what we're wearin'! : Rarity: I'' care, Applejack! So sorry if I enjoy trying to make a creative contribution to the band! : '''Pinkie Pie': Hey! Anybody here remember fun?! I'll give you a hint: It's the exact opposite of being in the Rainbooms! : Rainbow Dash: I wish I never asked any of you to be in my band! : Rarity: I wish I'd never agreed to be in it!!!! : Fluttershy and Applejack: Me neither! : Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie: arguing : Lulamoon :: Ya better believe :: I got tricks up my sleeve :: See me dominate :: 'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat! : fireworks : cheering : Trixie Lulamoon: Try to top that! : Adagio Dazzle: sarcastically Oh, gosh! I don't know if we can! : The Dazzlings: laughing : Dazzlings :: Ahh, ah-ah, ahh :: Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah :: Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah : Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie: arguing : Sunset Shimmer: Stop! You have to stop! This is what they've been after all along! They're feeding off of the magic inside you! : Applejack: How can they be using our magic? It's the magic of friendship. : Sunset Shimmer: Ever since you started this band, you've been letting little things get to you. I never said anything 'cause I didn't feel like it was my place. Not when I'm so new to this whole "friendship" thing. I still have a lot to learn. But I do know that if you don't work out even the smallest problems right at the start, the magic of friendship can be turned into something else. : Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe all this tension was happening right under my nose and I didn't realize it. I'm supposed to be the one with all the answers. And all I've done since I got here is let you down. : Sunset Shimmer: I don't think anyone is supposed to have all the answers. But you can count on your friends to help you find them. : Twilight Sparkle: I think you already have. C'mon! We need to get out of here! : on door : on door : Twilight Sparkle: Spike! : Spike: Sorry I took so long. I had to find somebody who wasn't under the sirens' spell to help me get you out. : Twilight Sparkle: Why isn't she under their spell? : Spike: Never takes off her headphones. : Applejack: Come on, y'all! Time to prove we've still got the magic of friendship inside us! : Twilight Sparkle: And there's only one way to do it! : Pinkie Pie: We're getting the band back together? : Rainbow Dash: We're getting our band back together! : Pinkie Pie: Whee! : Rarity: Ooh, which version of the counter-spell are we going to play? : Twilight Sparkle: I don't think it matters what song we play, as long as we play it together as friends. : Rainbow Dash: I know just the song. Fluttershy's written a really great one. : Fluttershy: squee : Applejack: We're about to save the world here. Personally, I think we should do it in style. Rarity? : Rarity: I thought you'd never ask! : Dazzlings :: Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah :: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah :: Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah :: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah : Dazzle :: Welcome to the show : Dusk and Aria Blaze :: Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah : Dazzle :: We're here to let you know : Dusk and Aria Blaze :: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah : Dazzle :: Our time is now : Dusk and Aria Blaze :: Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah : Dazzlings :: Your time is running out : Dusk and Aria Blaze :: Ah, ah, ah : Dazzlings :: Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah :: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah... : Rainbow Dash: How are we supposed to play over them from up here? : horn honks : The Rainbooms: cheer : Pinkie Pie: Awesome! : Rainbow Dash: Sweet! : Dazzlings :: Feel the wave of sound :: As it crashes down :: You can't turn away :: We'll make you wanna sta-a-a-ay :: We will be adored :: Tell us that you want us :: We won't be ignored :: It's time for our reward :: Now you need us :: Come and heed us :: Nothing can stop us now : Rainbooms :: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh :: I've got the music in me :: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh : Sparkle :: Don't need to hear a crowd :: Cheering out my name :: I didn't come here seeking :: Infamy or fame : Rainbooms :: The one and only thing :: That I am here to bring :: Is music, is the music :: Is the music in my soul :: Gonna break out (Out!) :: Set myself free, yeah :: Let it all go (Go!) :: Just let it be, yeah :: Find the music in your heart :: Let the music make you start :: To set yourself apart : Adagio Dazzle: So the Rainbooms want to turn this into a real Battle of the Bands? Then let's battle! : Dazzlings :: What we have in store (ah-ah) :: All we want and more (ah-ah) :: We will break on through (ah-ah) :: Now it's time to finish you! : instrumental : Twilight Sparkle: vocalizing : Sirens: vocalizing : Twilight Sparkle: Sunset Shimmer, we need you! : solo : Shimmer :: You're never gonna bring me down :: You're never gonna break this part of me :: My friends are here to bring me 'round :: Not singing just for popularity : Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle :: We're here to let you know :: That we won't let it go : Rainbooms :: Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow : Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle :: And you can try to fight :: But we have got the light of : Rainbooms :: Friendship on our side! :: Got the music in our hearts :: We're here to blow this thing apart :: And together, we will never :: Be afraid of the dark :: Here to sing our song out loud :: Get you dancing with the crowd :: As the music of our friendship :: Survives, survives! : sans Dazzlings :: Got the music in our hearts :: We're here to blow this thing apart :: And together, we will never :: Be afraid of the dark :: Here to sing our song out loud :: Get you dancing with the crowd :: As the music of our friendship :: Survives, survives, survives! : Dazzlings :: off-key :: We will be adored :: Tell us that you want us :: We won't be ignored :: It's time for our reward... : Crowd: booing : Sunset Shimmer: Guess that explains why these were so special to them. : Twilight Sparkle: Without those pendants and the magic you brought here from Equestria, they're just three harmless teenage girls. : Flash Sentry: Rainbooms rule! That was amazing! : Sunset Shimmer and Main cast sans Twilight: giggling : Trixie Lulamoon: You may have vanquished the Dazzlings, but you will never have the amazing, show-stopping ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie! : poof : Main cast, Sunset Shimmer, and Flash Sentry: coughing : Pinkie Pie: She's gone! pause Oh, wait. There she is. : thud : Trixie Lulamoon: Trixie's okay! : Rainbow Dash: You know, Twilight is going back to Equestria soon. The Rainbooms could really use someone to help Fluttershy on backup vocals. : Sunset Shimmer: guitar riff I also play guitar. : Rainbow Dash: We'll see. : Applejack: Sure wish you could stay longer. : Twilight Sparkle: Me too. But I have responsibilities in Equestria that I have to get back to. Its citizens need me. But now I can go through the portal whenever I need to. This isn't goodbye. It's just goodbye 'til next time. Ready? : Spike: Ready! : Sunset Shimmer: voiceover Dear Princess Twilight, : Missing you already, and I hope you'll be back soon. Things are definitely looking up for me here at Canterlot High. But I know I still have a lot to learn about friendship. Hope you don't mind if I write to you for advice when I need it. : Your friend, Sunset Shimmer. : Rainbow Dash: You ready or what? : Sunset Shimmer: Ready! : Pinkie Pie: One! Two! Three! Four! : credits : Applejack :: Once upon a time :: You came into my world and made the stars align : Rarity :: Now I can see the signs :: You pick me up when I get down so I can shine : Rainbooms :: Shine like rainbows :: Shine like rainbows : Dash :: Friends, you are in my life :: And you can count on me to be there by your side : Shimmer :: And when the music comes alive :: We sing our songs to lift us up so we can shine : Rainbooms :: And the sound that we hear in our hearts :: Makes a crescendo :: And the light that ignites in the dark :: It makes us all glow :: And shine like rainbows :: We shine like rainbows :: Together we stand :: As the rain begins to fall :: And holdin' our heads up high :: As the sun shines through it all : cast :: And the sound that we hear in our hearts :: Makes a crescendo :: And the light that ignites in the dark :: It makes us all glow :: And shine like rainbows :: We shine like rainbows :: Shine like rainbows :: We shine like rainbows : Rainbooms :: We shine like rainbows : Sci-Twi: No doubt about it, Spike. There's definitely something strange going on at that school... : Puppy Spike: barks Примечания en:Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Категория:Стенограммы, Девочки из Эквестрии